My Father's Legacy
by Sakura Neko-Chan 13
Summary: Maria has a secret that could destroy her. No one can know about her connection to Voldermort. But what will happen when Harry Potter finds out? Warning, HBP spoilers and slightly AU. Oh, and Maria is the main character. Oh well. Rated K for some language
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: You know what I don't own. For now, I only own Maria, her mom and the plot.

Prologue- Slytherin's Name

Dear Diary,  
My life sucks. As I look back, I see these words written on every page. And why not? How else could I describe it? During the summer, my mother and I are constantly afraid that my father will return. Or worse, that he'll realize I exist. I mean, just look at what he is. At who he is.

Even at Hogwarts I'm not safe. Sure, he can't find me there. But I must fear him in another way. I can't even have any friends, because they would be the most likely to discover who he is. I've certainly lived up to the cunning name of Slytherin House, to have kept this secret for five long years. Especially from Harry Potter.

God, if he knew...

This is my cursed fate as the Dark Lord Voldermort's daughter. I'm doomed to the Killing Curse, aren't I? Neither side will accept me, for I'll seem like a threat to both. Why am I doomed to a life of secrecy for the crime of being born?

Maria held back tears as she put her Diary in her bag. This was to be her sixth, miserable year at Hogwarts. For a moment she wished she could be somebody, anybody, else. Even, though a Slytherin should not think such things, a Mudblood or Muggle. She sighed, dried her tears, and started when the compartment door opened.

A/N This is my first FanFic. I'm not asking you to go easy on me, just keep your criticism constructive so I can improve. Ideas for character development, plot development and character flaws (for Maria) are all good.


	2. Intrusion

Disclaimer: I only own Maria and the plot.

A/N: Special thanks to harrison potter for helping remember some important parts of a story.

Chapter 1: Intrusion

Harry walked into the compartment. Hermione quietly pointed out the girl watching them come in. Harry looked at her. She was in her fifth or sixth by the look of it. She was tall, with black hair and dark green eyes. She had high cheekbones, and a sneer on her face. He knew before he glanced her robes; she was a Slytherin.

"I'm sorry, is this spot taken?" he asked. He tried to conceal the malice in his voice. After all, this Slytherin hadn't done anything to him. Yet.

She had seen the scar when he walked in. She had to get rid of him fast, and the Mudblood Granger too.

"Yah, it is. I'm saving a spot for my friends. Now get your Mudblood out of my compartment." This was a downright lie, of course. She wasn't saving the seats for anyone, but the last person she wanted anywhere near her was Potter.

Before he left, she caught his eye and recognized something in them. Fear, sorrow, loneliness. For a moment, she felt sympathetic. She knew those feeling well. Then he shrugged and left.

Maria shook her head, trying to chase away the idea that Potter and her had a lot in common. She couldn't afford to be anywhere near him, in any way; and sympathy only bring you closer to a person. She thought she had chased those feeling away long ago.

Just as she settled down again, the door opened again, revealing another unwelcome visitor. Draco Malfoy and his cronies Crabbe and Goyle strode in. Maria glanced at the diary in her hand. She had been about to write in it again, but now she put it hurriedly away. You could never know what trouble Malfoy felt like causing.

"Oh look boys, a compartment with just enough room for three more. I'm sure our guest won't mind." Draco smirked at Maria, and she wished she could hex him into oblivion. He couldn't just walk in like everything he touched was his. Unfortunately, this thought slowed her hand, leaving the diary to Draco's peering eyes. And he took the opportunity.

"What's this? A diary? Maybe it has Riddle's crush in it." Malfoy snatched the book and began to open it, while the two bodyguards guffawed. "I'll bet it says Dear Diary, I am desperately in love with Draco Malfoy, I wish he would notice me. I-"

He was cut of when Maria said "It's more likely to say Malfoy's a pathetic loser, I wish I could feed him to a Hungarnian Horntail. Now give it back."

"Now, now; no need to be violent. I think I'll read it before I give it back. Maybe then you'll learn some respect"

Just as he opened it, Maria shouted "Adion Heradatai!" Malfoy fell to the floor, grasping his head. She quickly retrieved the book before the spell wore off. Draco slowly stood up, still wobbling form the effects of the spell.

After he stopped shaking, he glared at Maria. "When I'm through with you, Riddle, you'll be sorry! You'll-"

It was Maria's turn to smirk. "Now, now Malfoy; no need to be violent." She glared at him. "Now get out."

There was poison in his eyes as he left. That girl didn't deserve to be in Slytherin. And he would get that diary. He'd show her...

Maria put her diary away and waited for the train to get to Hogwarts.


	3. The Castle

Disclaimer: Duh, I only own Maria Riddle and whatever else is related to her ('cept Voldie)

A/N this might be a very different writing style from the last 2 chapters, but it's been a while since I worked on this. I hope this will put a little depth in Maria's character.

Chapter 2: The Castle

Hogwarts drew closer. Maria looked at the tall towers, the rippling lake; and wished she could just enjoy coming back. Despite her love of magic and the comfort of the castle, never could she let her guard down with so many enemies of her father. If only she could just say it, and not have to worry how it would be held against her ... but it was a foolish hope. No one would ever believe she was not her father.

She had been lucky this term, no curious student had chosen to sit next to the reclusive Slytherin, the girl whom many wondered about. Everyone always wants to know the inner life of the person who doesn't want to share, it was just the way the world works. But Maria had worked hard to distance herself from that world.

Finally, the Hogwarts Express pulled to a stop and the carriages pulled in. Threstrals galloped, their skeletal wings pressed against their backs. Maria always wondered why she could see them. She couldn't remember seeing anyone die, and yet they stood clearly before her. She reached out gently to stroke one before climbing into the carriage. Deep in thought, she hardly noticed when the other occupants came in.

However, eventually she noticed that they were there. It was Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and Justin Flinch-Fletchly. It was really rather interesting, there was a person from each house their, though none of them seemed to enjoy the Slytherin company. The other three were unusually quite, unwilling to speak while in the cold gaze of one of the most mysterious students in school. Luna was the first to risk it.

"Hello. My name is Luna, and these are Neville and Justin." Luna waited for a response. When none came she retreated back to the gloomy silence for a few moments, then continued.

"What's yours?" she asked. "Your name, I mean."

Maria almost laughed. Loony Lovegood, it almost seemed obvious that she would try to make normal conversation with a Slytherin. She decided to give Luna what the other two expected.

"Just because I didn't curse you when you walked in doesn't mean I'll talk to a lunatic, an idiot Griffindor and a Hufflepuff. Why don't you just read your daddy's stupid magazine?"

Luna didn't seemed very disturbed by this comment, but didn't address Maria again. Maria smiled to herself, she just got to put down all three houses at once.

After what seemed like hours to all of them, the carriages arrived at Hogwarts. A great sense of foreboding seemed to emanate from it, unlike it's usual cheer. With Dumbledore dead, the castle didn't seem like it was the great place of learning it had been a year and more ago. At least, it seemed like this to most. Maria felt no different then when she had approached the castle before, the misery that everyone else felt now had been hers for her whole life. Still, even Maria felt the change in attitude among her fellow students.

Maria, Luna, Neville and Justin all climbed out of the carriage and walked up the steps to the great hall. Once inside, they discovered that even Peeves was drooping a little, and that though the hall was decorated to celebrate the return of the students, the staff seemed solemn. Maria went to sit with the Slytherin table, at the end that was closest to the doors. Normally she was left alone, but Malfoy hadn't had enough on the train.

"So Riddle, are you going to hand over that diary or will I have to take it? There's teachers here to keep you from cursing me now" Crabbe and Golye sniggered, Malfoy was so smart. She would have to give it to him.

"You forget, the teachers will also stop you. You can't take it away from me without their noticing." Malfoy stood, dumbfounded. He hadn't thought of that. He would have to find another means to get it. And once he had that diary in his hands, she would find her deepest, darkest secrets posted where all the school could see, for them to laugh at her crush or her dreams of being rich. He grinned and sat down.

"I'll have it eventually. Nothing will stop me. I'm offering you the easy way to do this."

It's just as easy not to let you get it." Malfoy gave her a cold stare, one that normally made anyone give him what he wanted. Maria merely returned it with another one, filled with ice and flame deeper than the lake outside. He quickly withdrew his gaze.

"Alright then. C'mon Crabbe, c'mon Goyle. We have rumors to spread". He smirked. He would think of something really good if he didn't get what he wanted soon. But before he could say another word, Professor McGonagall stood.

"I am sure we are all aware of the tragedy that happened last term. In light of recent events, I will be headmistress until we are able to properly select someone to-" She paused for a moment, tears in her eyes. "To replace Professor Dumbledor. The new students will be arriving shortly."

And as soon as she said it, they walked in. Maria observed their pale faces, totally unlike the expressions on the new students last year. They sensed something was wrong, though many of them did not know what. Maria, however, remembered that was exactly how she looked when she first came here. She knew, even from the beginning, that she had more unknowing enemies here than almost anywhere else.

She sunk deep into thoughts and memories, not noticing the sorting ceremony but also not caring. More people who hated her father, followed her father, or merely hated her came every year. Best to ignore them while she still could.

McGonagall stood up and said a few words before the feast appeared. Maria ate almost as little as possible, then went down to the dormitory in the dungeons.

"Basilisk." The wall moved from view, and she quickly retired to her room. She wished she could be anywhere else, just not this silenced place.

A/N C'mon, give me some feedback. I know it's a tad long, but I need to know how I'm doing. Mostly I would like to know how Maria is developing.


	4. Lost And Found

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize as belonging to the brilliant J. K. Rolling is obviously not mine.**

**A/N Thanks to the people who replied :-) Enjoy this next chapter.**

Chapter 3: Lost And Found

Maria woke up to find the dorm room filled with other 6th year girls.She checked the time: 6:00, time to get her schedule for the week. Maria sighed slightly as she stood up. Another year of classes, homework and loneliness. She almost wished that summer wasn't over. She quickly got dressed in her school robes, and hurried down to the great hall before those giggly girls could wake up and start gossiping

The Great Hall was crowded with students; talking, laughing, and moaning over their class schedules. As Maria walked by, she could here things such as "Ugh, this is just great, I have Herbology first," or "I didn't do that summer project Professor Slughorn gave us!" Maria was merely surprised that anyone could put so much stock in the classes they had this week, it just wasn't a big deal.

"Hey Riddle, guess who has potions with the 6th years today? I hope you're ready to give me that diary now." Malfoy's smug face grinned up at her, as if he really thought having a class with him would send her screaming. Professor Slughorn handed Maria her schedule for the week. She glanced at it before replying.

"I would suppose that would be you, Malfoy. What I wouldn't suppose is that I'm handing my diary over to a lowlife jerk." Malfoy frowned, annoyed. He didn't really expect her to just hand it to him yet, but everyone he had spread rumors about had quickly given him what he wanted.

"If you still don't want to try the easy way, then you'll just have to wait for what I'll do" He quickly left, and Maria ate her breakfast before heading to the dungeons.

Professor Slughorn took a good look at the class. The Slytherin 6th and 7th years were all sitting with they're respective groups, occasionally looking down at their potions books to try and guess the lesson.

"Alright, then. Today you all will be making Air Potion. Can anyone tell me what it does? No one? The Air Potion is a substance that will cause you to become lighter than air, allowing you to 'fly' for a period of time. Can anyone tell me three reasons why this would be dangerous?"

Maria wondered for a moment if she should volunteer an answer. She certainly knew several reasons why this would be a bad potion to use for trivial matters, but she would rather not draw attention to herself. In the end, her opinion did not matter.

"Miss Riddle, do you know why the air potion is dangerous to use?"

Maria had no choice, she would simply have to share her thoughts. "Well, for one, if the potion's effects ran out while you were high in the air, the fall would be deadly, and there is really no telling how long it will last. Also, if you're lighter than air and in an open space, you could keep floating up out of the atmosphere if there was even a minor problem in the potion."

"Very good. Does anyone have another reason why the Air Potion might be dangerous? How about you, Mister Malfoy?" Malfoy just shrugged. How should he know why flying would be dangerous?

Finally, after several other people were called on, a 6th year raised his hand.

"Yes, Mister Draken? Do have a reason?"

"Air isn't like water, so even if you didn't need to worry about falling, you wouldn't be able to move yourself very well. Anything could hit you, like a stupid muggle helicopter." Slughorn smiled, obviously pleased.

"Exactly right! You could easily be seen! So, I do trust that none of you will treat this potion like a toy. You could very well be expelled! Now, I have the ingredients and direction on the board. Hop to it!"

Maria stood up to get the boomslang skin form the cupboard, leaving her bag on her desk. This was not at all lost to Malfoy, who looked through it quickly, then pulled out the prize. He almost yelled triumphantly, but contained himself and sat down. Maria came back and got to work on her potion. Malfoy had to run and get the boomslang skin, which he had completely forgotten.

After potions was over, Maria headed to Charms, somewhat surprised that Malfoy hadn't done anything worthy of the threat that morning. Malfoy just went outside, secretly gloating over his slyness. Once at the greenhouse, he opened the diary to a random page. Before he began to read he heard an unwelcome voice.

"I hope that isn't what I think it is Malfoy, because if it is then there's one more reason for me to pound you into oblivion."

Malfoy glanced up. "It's a diary Scarhead, so go ahead and try. You won't get anywhere if you try to take me on now. And where's Weasel and the Mudblood?" Harry glared at him. What a bully, Malfoy had probably stolen it from some first year just for laughs.

"Accio diary!" he yelled, and the diary flew to his hand. It was still open to the page Malfoy had been about to read.

"Alright, keep it then Potter. As if I care. As long as the diary is missing, it's fine by me!" Malfoy scrambled away from Harry, upset that the Muggle-Lover had stolen his prize.

Harry glanced at the page, then looked away. A second later, he looked again. Sure enough, the word 'Voldermort' was written on the page. Though he knew he had no right to read someone else's diary, he read the sentence. "I am the child of Lord Voldermort" he muttered then closed it and put it in his bag. If there was a descendant of Voldermort here, he would have to find him. He was definitely in danger; but now, so was the owner of the journal.

**A/N: The chapters are getting longer, but I'm sure that's okay. Any ideas for what should happen next would be greatly appreciated, this is as far as I thought it out before I started. Also, I think I might make Maria and Harry border near friends, just to make things interesting. Do you think I should?**


	5. Searches

**Disclaimer: Harry, the Griffondors, Draco, all the Slytherins except Maria, the teachers, the other students and Voldie aren't mine. The poem, however, is mine. **

**A/N Next term I'm gonna have a ton of homework, so after this week I won't update as much, sorry. Oh and sorry 'bout the valley girl...hehe. **

Chapter 4: Searches

Maria tore through her bag, throwing it's contents everywhere around the room. Just moments ago, she had reached in her bag for her diary only to find it gone. But that couldn't be! She had frantically looked again, which also didn't reveal any results. She was in a state of sheer panic now, if she didn't have it anybody could! And her diary must not be read by anyone other than herself. She hated herself for writing her lineage in that book...

Another one of the girls came in and looked at the mess. "Like, did you drop an earring in there? Because your potions book just hit my make-up drawer." Maria rolled her eyes.

"No, I didn't drop an earring. I lost my diary!" The girl just grinned widely.

"Really! Like, Oh my gawd, when I lost my diary, my crush found it, and he read it, and now we're dating. Oh! And my friend, she dropped her diary in front of her crush on purpose, and now they're dating! You lucky girl! Did you write your crush in it?" She looked expectantly at Maria, as if she thought Maria had understood everything she had just said. Maria merely took a moment to try to make sense of it all.

"No, I don't even have a crush. But I have other things in there!" However, the other girl had lost interest when she discovered there was no crush for her to gossip about. Maria sighed, wishing she could just explain to someone why she needed it back... But if she could, her diary missing would have been a trivial matter. At least she hadn't put her name on it...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was sitting in the common room, leafing through the pages of the diary. On almost every page he could see things like 'Voldermort is my father' or 'I'm Voldermort's kid.' If he had taken more time, he would have also noticed things like 'It's such a terrible burden, knowing he is part of me' and 'If only I could just be normal, like everyone else.' But Harry was too busy trying to find a name, any name, that might help him discover who it belonged to. He had already checked the cover for a name, but there had been nothing there but a poem.

Past Undone

Darker secrets, darker fears  
Shadowed past and hidden tears  
Stories lost, but more begun  
And yet I am the only one  
Good or Evil, soon you'll see,  
The past will never bend for thee  
The world is cruel, so listen close  
You'll always lose what you want most.

Harry secretly agreed with this poem. You'll always lose what you want most...how ironic, it was almost as if this poem was written for him. He shook his head as if to scare the thoughts away, then continued scanning the diary.

It was pretty obvious that this person was a Slytherin, but what age? It could be anyone, the owner of the diary had left no clues whatsoever for him to work off of. The only person he could cross of his list was Malfoy; he wasn't stupid enough to let Harry get his diary, but he wasn't smart enough to know that Harry knew that. One suspect down, at least a hundred to go.

Harry sighed and closed the book, just as Hermione came downstairs. "Harry, normally I'm the one who reads into the night. What is that book? Ron and I are starting to get worried, and you haven't been this obsessed with a book since Riddle's diary." (A/N sorry about the pun)

"I guess I have a thing for diaries then"

"Oh, Harry! Who's is it and what so special about it? It doesn't respond to you, does it?"

"No, Hermione, it doesn't. I'm not that stupid." Harry took a deep breath. "Apparently Voldermort had a child." Hermione just looked at him strangely.

"Wha... What makes you say that?"

"It says so in this diary. On nearly every page. This person obviously is proud of him, but I haven't found any other names yet. I have no idea who it is. A Slytherin, I'm sure, but..."

"Oh, Harry, we have enough problems with Dumbledore gone, Voldermort at large and all our classes! You don't need to find this person! They're probably just looking for attention!"

"I can't be sure." Ron climbed down the stairs, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey 'Mione, what's taking you so long? You've been talking to Harry for forever... You're not starting some kinda book club or somethin', are ya?"

Hermione merely looked at her shoes, unsure how to explain. Harry busied himself putting the diary away, taking an unnecessarily long time. Neither wanted to explain the situation to Ron. However, Ron was properly awake now.

"What in bloody hell is wrong with you two? I asked you a question... Hey, there's something fishy going on, isn't there?" He looked expectantly at them both, until Hermione burst out.

"Ron, Harry thinks he has found a descendant of Voldermort, and he's trying to find him through this diary! Ron, tell him this is absurd!"

"Harry! You-Know-Who has a desc... a descen... a kid? Is he here? Do you know who he is yet? We've got to get rid of him!" Hermione gave him a how-could-you look, obviously upset he had joined Harry's side.

"Honestly, both of you! What does it matter? This person is still learning magic, and it's not very likely they're in the same grade as us, and we're at Hogwarts! We're safe here! Remember? Even Voldermort wouldn't come here!" Harry just looked at her with a piercing stare.

"All right Hermione, let's do this your way-logically. You made your point, now I'll make mine. This guy probably learned dark arts from Voldermort, which would make up for what he hasn't learned here. And Voldermort wouldn't come here before because of Dumbledore, and Dumbledore is dead. Hogwarts isn't safe anymore. Finally, Hermione; whoever it is will probably be looking for me, too. I'm in danger with this person around, and the closer I get to knowing who it is the safer I'll be. And besides, he's probably passing information to his good old dad."

Hermione sighed, defeated. She could think of nothing else to say, and Harry had made a valid point, yet she still thought it was pointless to hunt this person down. As she walked back up to the girls' dorm, she decided she wanted to look at that diary herself.

Meanwhile, Maria was tossing and turning in her bed. Her dreams were full of passages from her diary, along with fire, spells, curses and voices. Shouting voices, angry voices, kill her, take her down, she's dangerous...

**A/N Whadya think so far? The tension is mounting (maniacal laugh). Sorry about the diary being passed around, but the story is going places without me (hey, I'm just typing it). How did you like the poem? It took me awhile to write it. Hope I can put up another chapter soon, and I definitely hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing it :-)**


	6. Plots

**Disclaimer: I own Maria! Mwahahaha! **

**Chapter 5: Plots**

Hermione lay quietly in the girls' dormitory, wondering what she would do about Harry and Ron. Her instincts told her that the book was not the sign of a new threat, but all logic said that it should at least be investigated. She turned over, restless.

She could simply take the diary, and read it to see if there was any help for her there. But what could be there that Harry hadn't seen? What Hermione was really worried about was the trouble he would get into trying to find this person. Harry wouldn't care if he got himself expelled in the process, and in just the last few hours Harry had gotten himself convinced enough that Hermione wouldn't be able to do anything to change his mind. Not without something solid.

Meanwhile, Maria was getting less rest than Hermione. Her nightmares kept waking her, getting worse every time she dared fall asleep. In the darkness of the dorm room, she was starting to fray the edges between dream and reality. The memories of what she saw in her subconscious mind strayed into her waking thoughts, and she was starting to feel unsure that no one knew who she was. Sometime around midnight, she brought back her resolve. She had to find that diary. This had to stop.

Maria stood and walked to the desk by her bed. She opened a drawer and pulled out parchment and a quill. She decided to start this with Malfoy. Where could he have had an opportunity to take it? She combed through the previous day, she had only seen him during meals. But hadn't let her anywhere near her during lunch and dinner, and she had seen the diary right after breakfast. He couldn't have taken it, unless...

Maria remembered the feeling she had when she walked out of potions. At first she had thought it was relief, since Malfoy hadn't done anything to her. But the more Maria thought about it, the more suspicious it seemed. Malfoy wouldn't just leave her alone after that threat. One way or another, he must have planned to do something later, or even had already done it. Maria couldn't remember seeing her diary after potions. Malfoy had it. He had to.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Malfoy couldn't believe this! He went through all that trouble of planning to take Riddle's diary during potions, and Potter took it from him! And at this very moment, Potter was probably displaying the secrets in that diary. Malfoy was fuming. Well, in that case he would have to get back at them both.

"Crabbe! Goyle!" The two stooges had been sleeping in the armchairs after listening to Malfoy rant and rave about how infuriating it all was. They didn't know what he was talking about half the time.

"Huh?"

"I got it! We're finally going to get back at those two!"

"You mean, uhh, Harry Potter?" Draco grimaced.

"Goyle, that's only one."

"Potter Weasel and Mudblood?" Offered Crabbe.

Draco put his head in his hands. Honestly, how was two so hard? "Potter and Riddle, you numbskulls! Now, here's what we'll do. We'll make everyone think they have crushes on the most detestable people in school! They'll be miserable forever!"

Crabbe and Goyle looked blankly. They always did.

Malfoy groaned. "Oh well, I won't need you two to do it. Get away from me, I need to think and all that sludge you call your brains isn't helping." Crabbe and Goyle trudged off.

**A/N Everyone is planning dastardly deeds in this chapter, but the next chapters it'll only be one plot at a time. **

**Oh, and sorry about taking so long to update. I haven't had time with all my homework.**


	7. The Blind Won

**Disclaimer: I own Maria. You should no that by now. **

**A/N: I'm dividing all the plots from Ch. 5 into separate chapters. **

**Chapter 6: The Blind Won't See**

The more Hermione thought about it, the more it seemed a good idea. She would just slip away with the diary for a few minutes, read it and see for herself what was going on. But Harry might not just let her see it after she had argued in favor of whoever owned that diary. So she would just have to steal it. He'd never have to know.

She climbed off the four-poster bed, and put on some house slippers. She crept out of the room, and jumped a little when Lavender Brown murmured in her sleep.

I wonder why sneaking always makes you paranoid, she thought. Maybe at some point she'd look up a spell to counter that. There could be one.

She stepped down into the common room. The fire was still burning merrily, despite the fact there was no one there to enjoy it. Except her. She started going up to the boy's dorm, when she decided to take another look at the common room.

Harry was still sitting in an armchair, staring at the diary. Hermione nearly yelled in surprise, but restrained herself to keep her presence unknown. It had to be nearly morning, and he didn't look as though he had gone to bed at all. What was he doing up this late, they had classes tomorrow! And the fact that he was still reading it made it harder to take it without him noticing. Go figure.

Hermione sighed quietly. She could either go back to bed, or wait for him to do so. She carefully found a spot where Harry couldn't see her, even if looked in her direction all the way up to the boy's dorm. Then she curled up, and listened.

"How can someone write a diary without writing anything about himself? It's almost a paradox. There has to be some sort of clue..." Harry retreated to incoherent mumbling. Hermione herself couldn't understand how this person could keep all personal information out of the book. Still, if he really was Voldermort's child, he certainly wouldn't want anyone to know who he was. Whichever side he was on, someone would be looking for him.

Harry set down the book for a moment. "Absolutely useless. There's nothing in here at all!" At that, he picked up the diary and slouched up to hid dorm room. Once Hermione heard the door shut, she crept up the stairs herself. She sat down next to the door, and listened for signs of harry going to sleep. She wasn't having much luck on this venture.

"Ron. Ron! Wake up, before I get Pig to twitter in your ear." Ron just mumbled something.

"Harry, you're an evil prick, you know that?"

"Not now Ron, this is important!"

"Did you find anything? Do you know who it is?"

"No, Ron! That's the problem! There's nothing in that diary. I don't even know what year he's in."

"So why wake me up, then? Why couldn't you tell me you found nothing in the morning?"

"Because...we need to do some snooping if we're going to find him. C'mon, under the invisibility cloak."

Hermione suddenly realized what was about to happen. As soon as Harry and Ron came out of their room, they'd see her. She needed to hide, and fast.

She could hear Ron say "You know, this cloak had more room when we were younger." A few footsteps, and the doorknob was turning. Hermione searched as quickly as she could for a hiding spot. It was to late to try to hide in the common room, they'd see her going down the stairs. The door creaked open, and it felt as if time were going in slow motion.

Hermione hid behind a plant pot at the other end of the hall just as the door was shutting. It would be a miracle if they hadn't seen her.

No, she thought with a small smile. Miracles came quite often to the trio. It would be much more than a maricle if Harry and Ron hadn't seen her obvious scramble. But she heard footsteps on the stairs, they had already left.

It's now or never, she thought grimly. Might as well see if they left the diary behind. She quickly opened the door. There, on the bedside table, was the diary. She would have liked to read it in the boy's dorm, so she could replace it without much trouble. But she didn't know how long the boys would be gone, so she picked up the book and sneaked back to her own dorm.

She opened the diary carefully, as if it were made of glass, or porcelain. She flipped to a random page. Might as well start wherever. It was dated for the day before, probably during the ride on the Hogwarts Express.

_Dear Diary,  
My life sucks. As I look back, I see these words written on every page. And why not? How else could I describe it? During the summer, my mother and I are constantly afraid that my father will return. Or worse, that he'll realize I exist. I mean, just look at what he is. At who he is.  
Even at Hogwarts I'm not safe. Sure, he can't find me there. But I must fear him in another way. I can't even have any friends, because they would be the most likely to discover who he is. I've certainly lived up to the cunning name of Slytherin House, to have kept this secret for five long years. Especially from Harry Potter. _

Hermione closed the diary without reading the rest of the entry. She had somehow known that this was what she'd find, and that the boys had been blind to it. Whoever this was, they were keeping themselves secret. And now she knew the real reason why.

She had to tell Ron and Harry!

_Will Harry believe Hermione, or even what he finds in the book? And with the small hint she has gained, will Hermione be the first to find Maria?_

**A/N What do you think? I take questions, comments, and constructive criticism. I especially want to know about the little cliffy-thing at the end. Does that work or not?**


	8. The Worst Place

**Disclaimer: If I were the glorious J. K. Rowling, I would own all the characters except Maria. But I'm not, so it's the other way around. **

**Chapter 7: The Worst Place **

Maria had looked at every other possibility, just to be sure. Malfoy had to have the diary, during Potions was the last time she had seen it and he had the motive. It couldn't hurt to take a peak in his dorm room and check. If he did have it, would he believe what he read? Who would he tell?

Maria sneaked past the other girls and stepped downstairs. She barely had time to duck behind an armchair before Malfoy turned around.

"I don't believe this! The nerve he had, taking Riddle's dumb diary. Ugh, concentrate... I've got to get back at him somehow". Malfoy collapsed in the armchair Maria was crouched behind, and began muttering. Maria swore silently. It was just like him, he did take her diary but then he let someone else take it! Now she had no idea who had her diary.

She waited for Malfoy to mention who took it from him, but he simply walked up to the boy's dorm. Maria would have to figure it out on her own. She walked out of the common room. Who would take the diary? Obviously not another Slytherin, they all worshipped Malfoy. Hufflepuff wouldn't, they didn't have the guts to steal from a Slytherin. That left Ravenclaw and Gryffindor.

And Gryffindor had Potter in it.

She couldn't believe Malfoy had lost her diary.

She left the dungeons, wondering what she expected to find at this time of night. Maybe there'd be a lost-and-found notice, from someone who didn't read other peoples diaries. But the chances were pretty slim that someone would steal a diary and not read it, with Malfoy as a shining example. But she had to do something immediately, even if 'something' was wandering pointlessly or getting detention. If she didn't find her diary, she could at least release some of her anxiety and frustration.

She heard something around the corner, and hid the best she could behind a suit of armor. The footsteps came right in front of her, but she couldn't see a thing. Maybe it was just one of the ghosts... but ghosts didn't make the sound of footsteps.

Harry and Ron slipped into view, pulling of their Invisibility Cloak.

"Ron, I thought I heard something over here. Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Only as good an idea as coming out here in the first place. C'mon Harry, there isn't anyone here. Besides, it'll be easier to walk now that we have that stinkin' cloak of."

Harry simply sighed, as if unsure. Maria was just happy he hadn't decided to look around; she would have surely been seen. Still, perhaps she should find out what Potter was doing out at this time of night.

They went around a corner, and she took another way to that hall. She walked casually past the another corner, and pretemded to jump when she heard Ron and Harry do so.

"Huh. Fancy seeing you here Potter." She pause a moment. "Weasly." She could almost here their thoughts: what was she doing here this time of night? She was tempted to 'tell' them, but instead waited for them to ask. If they thought she had expected this, she would be in trouble.

Harry almost growled. "What are you doing here? Seen anything unusual?" Maria knew that he suspected she knew about the cloak, despite the lack of proof. He was absolutely right; he had good instincts.

"Me? I'm taking a walk, and if you mean anything interesting I doubt there's anything I can do for you. Speaking of which, what are _you_ doing here?"

Harry glanced at Ron. Obviously, thought Maria, it's something they don't want anyone to know about; why else would they choose to become invisible? Still, she would just have to accept their answer, even if it was obviously not true.

"We're looking for the owner of a diary" said Harry cautiously, and Ron gave him an angry look. Maria almost let her surprise show, that was the last thing she expected. A diary was exactly what she was looking for. Instead, she just laughed.

"I don't think you'll find him at this time of night, unless you're aware of some nocturnal tendencies?" If she had people close to her, she'd say that 'those who knew her well' knew that she buried herself in fancy vocabulary when she was nervous. Of course, this only made Harry think that she had a large vocabulary.

"No, we just... don't know who it is. We were hoping we could find out." Maria knew she would have to get him to say why he would do that night... which meant closing him in further than she had already.

"Why not just ask around when everyone's awake? Asking 'is this your diary' works pretty well." Harry seemed nervous.

"Well... we don't want the person to know we have it."

"Harry!" Ron looked very upset.

Maria smiled. "An anonymous post then. 'Found: Lost Diary. Leave a note for its return.'" She had him nearly cornered. He'd either have to tell her, or fine some lame lie. Either one would tell her something about the situation.

"How will we know it's really the person it belongs too?"

"If you really care that much, then don't be so nervous about them knowing who you are."

"I... kind of read the diary. A little." Here it was. Be ready, Maria thought.

"Oh really? Anything good? I haven't had any good gossip in a while."

"Uh... There's not anything interesting in it."

"What? Of course there is! A crush, an interesting event, some self description?"

"No. There isn't."

"Huh. Oh well. Bye." Maria strode casually off. She found it, she was almost certain. And it was in the worst place it could possibly be. She heard Ron and Harry arguing, probably about what Harry had told her. The one thing she heard distinctively was "She's a Slytherin!"

Maria had to get that diary back, more than ever. Things had become dangerous.

_What will Maria do to retrieve her diary? Will she accidentally reveal her ownership of it? And happened before Maria came across Harry and Ron? _

**A/N Hmm, hope you didn't mind all the dialogue. Still, this should be interesting...**


	9. Revealing

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize, if I did I wouldn't be writing FanFic I'd be working on that damned 7th book!**

**A/N To Pai: Harry has NO IDEA who Maria is, he doesn't even know her name. Second of all, he seems determined to think that Voldie's heir is a guy. He'll figure it out eventually, but in the meantime on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 8: Revealing**

Harry and Ron left the dorm room, snuck down through the common room and went out the Fat Lady's portrait. Ron was grumbling something about useless night stalking, but Harry was concentrating on finding the clue he hadn't seen in the diary.

"Harry, what do you expect to find?" Ron was still sluggish from waking up, and Harry was frustrated because he really didn't know the answer.

"Just... something Ron. There's always something." Ron grumbled some more.

"The best place to start would be the Slytherin dorm room."

Ron knew that Harry was desperate to find something, so he didn't respond.

They were nearing the Slytherin dorm.

"Harry, can we please take the cloak off? We haven't seen anybody!" Ron whispered. Harry had stopped a moment.

"Is it just my imagination, or did something just rattle?"

"Oh, c'mon Harry, it was probably just Peeves."

"I'm serious Ron. I heard something around the corner there."

"Look Harry, if we go around and there's nobody there, then can we take the cloak off?"

"I guess that's fair." Still, Harry was unsure. They went around the corner, and yet nothing was there. Ron removed the cloak, and Harry looked to either end of the hall. No one there.

"Ron, I'm _sure_ I heard something over here. Are you sure this is a good idea?" He checked again, but the hall remained empty.

"Only as good an idea as coming out here in the first place. C'mon Harry, there isn't anyone here. Besides, it'll be easier to walk now that we have that stinkin' cloak off." Harry had to admit Ron was right. The cloak wasn't made to cover two people, so they had to walk slowly to make sure neither one slipped out from under it.

"I suppose you're right" Harry mumbled. At this they both walked into the next hallway, and Harry could've swore that he heard footsteps behind them. He turned around just as the sound vanished.

Harry kept hearing noises, as if someone was following them. But every time Harry looked, Ron would turn to Harry and say "Harry, I think you're starting to get a little paranoid. As they approached the next corner, Harry thought he heard the footsteps getting closer, only this time they were ahead of him. He just shrugged it off, knowing that it was probably nothing. Just then, a girl stepped around the corner and jumped when she saw them.

"Huh. Fancy seeing you here Potter." She pause a moment, as if considering. "Weasely." She merely acknowledged the other boy. Harry's head was suddenly filled with questions. Who was _she_? What was she doing here at this time of night? Could she have been making those noises Harry heard? He realized, as the last question buzzed by, that if she had been making those noises she could have seen the cloak.

Harry nearly growled, knowing what that would mean. But he suppressed and simply said "What are you doing here? Seen anything unusual?" He knew the question might raise her suspicions, but he had to try it. She merely smirked.

"Me? I'm taking a walk, and if you mean anything interesting I doubt there's anything I can do for you. Speaking of which, what are _you_ doing here?" Harry glanced at Ron. Should he even bother lying, or should he just not answer? Some part of him wanted to say it, but he didn't know this girl. Then again, maybe she could help him...

"We're looking for the owner of a diary." Harry was careful, making sure he didn't let on any more than he had to. She could help him find Voldermort's Heir, but it would be a big problem if she knew to much. Ron was glaring at him furiously, obviously not understanding what Harry was trying to do. The girl's eyes flashed for a moment, but it was gone before harry could figure out why. Had she been surprised by what he said? maybe she knew someone who lost a diary.

"I don't think you'll find him at this time of night, unless you're aware of some nocturnal tendencies?" Harry took a moment to figure out what she said. The statement sounded like something Hermione would say, with words that could easily be simplified into more direct terms. Either way, it didn't seem like he could back out of the conversation now.

"No, we just... don't know who it is. We were hoping we could find out." She seemed somehow pleased by his answer. Harry suddenly became nervous, unsure of what he was doing.

"Why not just ask around when everyone's awake? Asking 'is this your diary' works pretty well." Was she going to keep asking him questions? Would it be safe for Harry to continue answering them?

"Well... we don't want the person to know we have it."

"Harry!" Ron couldn't believe what was going on, Harry was giving a lot away, and for what? A conversation. Both boys already realized the girl was a Slytherin, but Ron hadn't noticed the significance of that. The girl just smiled.

"An anonymous post then. 'Found: Lost Diary. Leave a note for its return.'" Harry tried to stick with information that could be about any diary.

"How will we know it's really the person it belongs too?" This was true enough, how would they know they had really found Voldermort's heir if someone just told them the diary belonged to him?

"If you really care that much, then don't be so nervous about them knowing who you are." Harry realized he was cornered. If he didn't give her some reason, she could tell everyone and his chances of finding the owner of the diary would be lost. But if he said to much, she could still tell and the diary's owner would be wary of any attempt to find him. Harry was walking on a tightrope now.

"I... kind of read the diary. A little." Here it was. If she asked anything more, he would have to lie.

"Oh really? Anything good? I haven't had any good gossip in a while." Harry tensed, unsure if she would buy it or not.

"There's not anything interesting in it." She didn't seem convinced.

"What? Of course there is! A crush, an interesting event, some self description?" Harry had to set the final word, stop the flow of questions.

"No. There isn't." His tone was aggressive, to tell her the conversation was over.

She took the hint. "Huh. Oh well. Bye." She walked off, and Harry started walking the other way with Ron right behind him. As soon as she was out of hearing range, Ron turned to him with a look that could kill.

"Harry, what were you thinking? You told her almost everything!"

:I didn't see you helping me get rid of her."

"You took it that way, you had to deal with it. I wouldn't have told her about the diary in the fist place!"

"The truth is easiest to believe, Ron. What excuse would you have made?"

"Same as her, we were out for a walk."

"This far from Gryffindor tower? Even then, did you believe her?"

"No! She was up to something sneaky, I'll bet."

"And would you want her being suspicious of us? Besides, I thought she might be able to help us."

"Help us? But she's a Slytherin!" Ron yelled.

"Ron, shut up you idiot! Do you want to get caught?"

"Sorry" he mumbled. They went back to Gryffindor, not wanting to run into anyone else.

As soon as they were back, they went to sleep. It had been a long night for Harry, and Ron had wanted to just go to sleep from the beginning of their little venture. _We could be in big trouble now, _Harry thought. _What if I just let Voldermort's heir known that we're looking for him. Things have become pretty dangerous, and school just started._ Harry fell asleep, unsure now about telling the girl about the diary.

He was more right than he knew. Maria had found her diary, and she would do whatever she could to retrieve it.

_What will Maria do to take her diary from Harry? Will Harry discover her before she can? And how will Hermione fit into this beneath-the-surface turmoil?_

**A/N People! Review, I love getting ideas (no flames please, if you don't like it tell me how to improve.) Also, review help motivate me into writing more chapters, so if you like it and want more chapters reviewing is a good idea! Also, for those of you who write (which is probably most of you), if you see something of yours in the next chapters take it as a compliment that I liked it enough to try it.**

**One more thing, I'm thinking about starting a new fanfic. Avatar with Zuko-OC pairing, but if I do I might update this less. I dunno, how hard is it to write 2 fics at once? A little advice, please!**


	10. Friends

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I would be J. K. Rowling, and wouldn't own Maria. If I didn't own Maria, I wouldn't be writing this fic. Check the logic.**

**Maria: Remember to R'n'R!**

**Chapter 9: Friends**

Harry woke up, and started looking. He couldn't quite remember what, he was too tired; but he kept looking anyway. As his tired mind crawled into awareness, he realized he couldn't find the diary. He spilled out the contents of every drawer, sifted through his trunk, and even asked if anyone had seen it. Nothing. He got ready for school as fast as possible, and then ran down to the common room, and quickly spotted Hermione.

"Hermione! The diary is gone!" She didn't look at all surprised.

"Harry, I borrowed it last night, to see what I could find. I have it right here." She handed Harry the diary, and before he could thank her, she continued. "Listen Harry, I found something you really should know about."

"Is it a clue? I should have figured you would find it, Hermione" Harry just had a big smile on his face.

"Not...exactly, Harry. I found something else, though. Look." She turned to the page she had read before, while Harry looked at it.

"Hermione, you don't believe this, do you? I mean, it's obviously a trick to keep anyone from looking for him."

"Harry, why would someone let there diary be found like that? Why not just avoid it?"

"It's a backup, Hermione. just in case." Hermione thought for a moment.

"Harry," she said slowly. "What would you do if you found this person?"

Harry was stumped. What could he say? He didn't know. Instead, he just shook his head.

"You don't know this person at all; he could be nothing like Voldermort."

"I still have to find him, Hermione. Even if I don't do anything, I still have to know."

Hermione sighed. "Harry, if you promise not to hurt anyone; I'll help you find him." Harry smiled.

"Thanks, 'Mione."

"Alright. First hint: You got it from Malfoy, right?"

"Yah. But it's not Malfoy, you know that Hermione!" Harry was a little disappointed, Hermione was generally one step ahead of him.

"I know. But this person is obviously is a Slytherin, and how many Slytherins would mess with Malfoy enough for him to try that? That narrows thing down a bit." Harry sighed gratefully, it was still the Hermione he knew. Why didn't he think of that? And he told her as much.

Hermione just smiled. "Well, we'll find out more once we start narrowing people down." She hoped she knew what she was doing; Harry might not be above murder anymore. But the damage was done, at this point he could figure it out on his own, if not as fast. She had to stick with it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maria knew she had to get the diary discreetly, if she just stole and someone noticed then Harry would know. She had to find some way to take it that could never be tracked to her, and that meant either keeping away or keeping close. As much as she hated to admit it, trying to get the diary back and keeping her distance would be nearly impossible.

That mean she had to make a friend.

_The first thing I'll do with my_ _diary,_ she decided, _is burn it to ashes. It's more trouble than it's worth._

She finished getting ready for school, then hurried down to breakfast.

_I'm really gonna hate this_, she thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry looked at the row of Slytherins at the other end of the room. They all seemed like the kind who would get along well with Malfoy. There had to be one who didn't seem like the rest...but he didn't see her because she was coming up behind him.

"Oh, hello Potter. Weasely. Granger. Remember me?" Hermione certainly couldn't say so, but Harry and Ron remembered the night before. This was that girl they saw in the hall. The Slytherin. Harry wondered where her sudden interest was. Before he could find some way to ask her, Hermione had her own question.

"Who are you? And what do you think you're doing?" Maria smiled, but not the smirk the boys had seen before.

"My name is Maria, and I'm introducing myself. What does it look like?" She laughed, and the boys began to feel extremely nervous. They had met her after hours, she was most certainly a sneak.

"What are you doing here? Does have anything to do with last night?" Ron, of course. Harry would have preferred to be less...obvious. Hermione was just bewildered.

"Well, actually; this has a lot to do with last night. You don't find many people walking the halls at night, and I figured that anyone who did would be interesting. I want to see if I'm right."

"So what are we, your guinea pigs?" Harry didn't like her, she sounded like any other Slytherin.

"No, I think you're taking this the wrong way. I just want to see if you guys are worth more than the lot I'm generally stuck with. C'mon, I'm not that bad am I?" Harry was caught by surprise.

"What? You mean the other Slytherins?" Harry realized that if the answer was yes, then she'd probably not be one to get along with Malfoy.

Maria just laughed. "Who else? Can you imagine not being around your House? It's impossible!" She laughed some more, but she was worried. Why would he ask her that?

"What I can't imagine is a Slytherin being around a Gryffindor." She was after something, and it was probably the diary. Harry had picked the wrong Slytherin to talk to last night.

"Why? Because of an old grudge? That is between houses, not between people." Maria knew he suspected something. This was going to be harder than she excepted.

Hermione saw everything that was going on. Maria pushing to be friends, and Harry knowing what she was doing. She had to get to the bottom of this, and that wouldn't happen with those two.

"Sure...Maria, was it? Have a seat, if you want." Hermione moved over to further push her point, and Maria knew it. However, this might be the only chance she got. It's not like she had a reputation to worry about. She sat down, and started talking. At first only Hermione answered, but after they got more comfortable the boys joined in. Maria had just made new friends.

Draco looked over at Potter, and saw Riddle sitting with him. That traitor! He'd get her real good...

**A/N Hope you like it, I finally got the fake friends thing in.**

**Maria: Does that mean I get my diary back next chapter?**

**Mornan: Uh...no.**

**Maria: Why not? I need it!**

**Mornan: Because that would be boring.**

**Maria: Says who?**

**Mornan: Says all my readers! Tell her, people! Review!**


	11. Checkmate

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter characters. Mornan owns Maria. **

**Maria: Uh-uh, I don't like her... I don't like you readers either. **

**Mornan: Maria! That wasn't very nice, why did you say that? **

**Maria: They said I couldn't have my diary back. **

**Mornan: Oh, don't worry; spoilerspoilerspoiler. **

**Maria: Oh. Yay! I mean, wait. Is that a good thing? **

**Mornan: Yes, it makes a sequel where you spoilerspoilerspoiler. Now shut up people want to read the story. Oh, and the spoilers are for MY story, they're not HBP spoilers. And I've had the dreaded writer's block for months, I haven't written ANYTHING, so sorry... **

**Chapter 10: Chekmate**

"Hermione! How could you?" Ron was going berserk and Harry just seemed angry.

"Ron, what is your _problem_? You act like I turned into a Deatheater!" And Hermione was trying to figure out why the boys were so upset.

"Hermione. Last night we went out looking for the owner of the diary. We saw that girl, Maria, sneaking around the halls. And we told her about the diary." It was the first time Harry spoke up.

Ron just snorted. "_You_ told her, you mean. I was trying to stop you!"

Harry ignored him. "Hermione, doesn't it seem odd that the next day she wants to be friends? And normally you wouldn't be near a Slytherin if you could help it anyway. So we want to know why."

"Harry..." Hermione stopped, not sure how to continue. "Harry, I did it for the same reason you didn't want me to. Because I think she has something to do with the diary. I need to figure this part out on my own. I'll tell you when I find something, alright?" Ron didn't seem sure, he just nodded.

"Hermione, are you sure? I mean, that you can figure this out without telling _her_ anything?" Harry was worried, Hermione had believed the tricks in the diary, what about the diary's owner?

"Harry, I'll do what I have to. I won't promise more." Hermione felt sad, it was almost like betraying them. She might even warn Maria, but she believed that whoever owned the diary was not who Harry thought she was.

* * *

The first class of the day was Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Slytherins. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in front, since this was their first class of the year. The new professor, Professor Goldrod, called attention to the class.

"Today we will learn the Inner Voices Hex. Does the name sound familiar to anyone?" Goldrod nodded slightly when he saw several hands go up. "Good, good. Now does anyone knows what it does?" This time, only Maria raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss... Riddle, was it? Tell us about the Voices Hex!"

"The Inner Voices Hex is exactly what it sounds like. Using the spell on someone else causes them to hear voices that no one else can hear." Maria smirked slightly, remembering that she had used the same hex on Malfoy on the train.

Goldrod was saying something about 'the voices of guilt and fear', but Maria looked at the trio in front of her.

"Odd, isn't it? I mean, they're teaching different years together; and they're mixing up all the house pairings. What do you guys make of it?"

Hermione turned around. "A lot of people were taken out of school this year. Maybe you didn't notice, but there's Ravenclaws in this class to. They're just throwing people together until things clear up."

Harry glanced back, then looked forward. "I'd rather learn the spell than talk about class pairings; or groupings." They all came to attention as Professor Goldrod turned from the board.

"Alright, enough of theories. Let's talk about practical use! The spell is not harmful at this level, but can be used as a distraction. You see, the voices are at head-splitting levels, as if several people are screaming mere inches from your ear. Few have the concentration to keep their head through that!" He smiled slightly at everyone, as if he knew something they didn't.

"Now, repeat after me: Adion Heradatia!"

"Adion Heradatia!" The entire class stared dutifully at the professor.

He merely shook his head. "No, be sure to pronounce it correctly; else you'll get an entirely different spell. Ay-dee-yawn Hair-uh-dah-tya!" This time, everyone pronounced it perfectly.

"Before we go on to using the spell;" a groan issued from the class, "you first must learn where the stresses of the words are. Most wands are very picky about spells, the wrong stresses will cause an ineffective spell. A**_di_**on Hera**_da_**tia!" Again, the class repeated. There was a mutter about a 'pronunciation freak' from the back of the room.

Goldrod ignored it. "Now we can practice. Everyone pick a partner, and cast the spell on each other. Keep in mind that yelling it maximizes the effect, while speaking softly minimizes it. I don't want anyone sent to the Hospital Wing, so speak softly!"

Harry was about to ask Hermione to be his partner when she said "Practice with Ron." She walked over to Maria, and Harry just shrugged.

"What's with her, she's acting very odd. I mean, she's pairing up with a Slytherin!" Ron fumed, still mad at Hermione's unexplained behavior.

"Whatever Ron, she'll figure things out her own way and we cant stop her, Adion Heradatia." Harry whispered.

And Ron fell to the floor holding his head.

He didn't _collapse_, so he should be okay. But he pressed his hands against his head like he was trying break his skull, so he might not be.

"Ron... are you alright?" Harry wasn't sure what was wrong, and Ron didn't answer. "Ron. Ron!"

"Excellent! Good job Mister Potter! I'm sorry, he can't hear you, wait for the spell to wear off first" Professor Goldrod was beaming at Harry. No one else had even tried it yet; they were afraid of its effects. Ron and Harry had been too busy to think about it. Soon Ron stood up, shaking.

He flashed a weak smile at Harry "It wasn't too bad, just loud; didn't you hear that?" Harry just shook his head, and that set everyone to practice.

* * *

Hermione looked warily at her partner. Maria had already told her that she had used the hex before, and that its affects were sometimes devastating.

Both girls were circling, trying to get to a better position for the first shot. Maria almost suggested that they bow to each other, they were acting like they were dueling rather than practicing. But she kept her mouth shut and concentrated.

Finally, Hermione cast the spell. Too loudly.

"Adion Heradatia!" Hermione clapped a hand over her mouth, realizing to late her mistake.

Maria collapsed, just like Ron. She writhed on the floor, whimpering quietly.

"Professor!" Hermione was panicking; she couldn't see what she had done.

Professor Goldrod strode quickly over. "There's no counter charm once the spell takes effect... we can only hope that the spell wasn't any stronger then it seems to have been."

Maria was trying to get off the floor, despite the screeches in her ear. Even through the sounds that pushed out most of her thoughts, she knew that the spell would be worse for her than anyone else, no matter how strong the spell that was cast. The voices of guilt and fear were ringing through her ears...

And then they stopped. Maria found the strength to rise to her knees, her arms shaking violently.

"Oh my god... are you alright? I'm so sorry!" Hermione was looking around frantically.

Maria managed to give something like a smile. "I'm fine. You know, I always wondered; it's more than just a distraction. People could be yelling in your ear and it wouldn't be the same. Why is that?"

Though Hermione looked more upset, the Professor smiles, obviously relieved. "Well, you obviously have a strong resistance to the spell. Most people wouldn't be able to analyze the voices while hearing them. You should be alright."

Maria nodded and stood up. She raised her wand and smirked.

"Adion Heradatia."

* * *

Hermione memorized every scratch in the floor as she passed. "I'm really sorry. Honestly, I mean it. I didn't mean to do that. I'm so sorry..."

"Okay, okay. I get it. You didn't mean for the spell to be so powerful. Big deal. I've done worse on purpose." Maria smiled. Act like a friend...

Hermione looked surprised. "To who?"

"Hmm?"

"Who did you do worse to?"

"Oh! A little slime I'm sure you know, Draco Malfoy. Pure-Blood bastard extraordinair."

"You don't get along with Malfoy?" Hermione still had a surprised expression on her face.

Maria calculated her answer quickly. "No. He honestly thinks that Pure-Bloods are better than half bloods or muggle borns, which is stupid. Like him. For example, you are ten times the witch that he is, and he sees fit to insult you. Idiot. Wait, I said that already, didn't I?"

"Sort of. Not as outright."

"Well, outright is the only way he'll even know what you're saying."

They both laughed.

_Check, and soon checkmate... _

**Well, I finally finished the chapter. So the question is, does Hermione know she's being used to get to the diary, or has she really fallen for the friend bit? **

**Maria: Well, having read this, she probably doesn't notice right now. To upset. **

**Mornan: Nice... maybe. I haven't decided yet. **

**Maria: Oh. I thought you wanted us to figure it out. **

**Mornan: No. **

**Maria: Ugh. R'n'R.**


	12. Anyone Else

**Disclaimer: Ugh I'm running out of creative ways to say this... Mornan does NOT own any Harry Potter books, characters, or merchandise, just this one pathetic little fic and character.**

**Maria: I'm not pathetic!**

**Zuko: Sure you are. You can't even bend!**

**Maria: Hey, you don't belong in this fic! What are you doing here?**

**Zuko: Looking for Katara. She dissapeared.**

**Maria: Well she's not here.**

**Zuko: Whatever. Bye.**

**Mornan: Oh my gosh I love you Zuko!**

**Zuko!**

**Maria: What was that all about?**

**Mornan: I have a major crush on Zuko (hotness!), so I kidnapped Katara so he'd come here.**

**Katara: Mmm-hmmm-fmmm, mmm-hmmm-nmmm!**

**Mornan: Yes, I know; Zutara is cute too, I'll let you go once the chapter is finished. Jeez.**

**Maria: Um, enjoy the fic?**

**Mornan: And follow the butterflies! (cookies for people who know where that's from!)**

**Chapter 11: Anyone Else**

Maria opened the door to the Slythrin Common Room and stepped through.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy? Go to bed like a good boy."

"I have business here, and I'm not leaving till I take care of it."

"Oh really? Well I guess you should take care of it so you can leave me alone."

"My pleasure." Crabbe and Goyle stepped out from the shadows, cracking there knuckles and grinning.

"You see, Mudlover, we don't like traitors. I always knew there was something wrong with you, and you proved it today. When you made friends with _Potter _and his little pals. You get the same thing as any Gryffindor slug who came in here." Malfoy smirked.

"Oh, so you're going to beat me up? Not too smart, are you? Aside from the fact you can't think of anything worse than a beating, you haven't realized what I'm doing. You think you're so sly, but I'm the one who can use people to my advantage."

Malfoy stopped smirking and raised an eyebrow. He stopped Crabbe and Goyle. "Alright, you sparked my curiosity. What are you doing? This better be good." He scowled fiercly at Maria, and she just laughed.

"You _imbecile_. You stole my diary during Potions, and honestly thought I wouldn't know. Then you let Potter steal it from you? I don't know if you intended to let that happen or not, but I don't like it. I'll do whatever it takes to get it back, even pertend to be friends. Nothing you can do will stop me."

"Oh so you think you're so smart? You left your diary in plain reach. Easy. You didn't even notice it was gone! And now you think being friends with Potter will get it back? What will you do, ask politely?"

"First of all, I was preoccupied and wasn't expecting what you were going to do. Second of all, asking would ruin the whole plan. Which, might I add, is far beyond the reach of your comprehension. So stay out of my way, like _daddy'd_ want you to." Maria shoved Malfoy aside and started walking to the Girl's Dorm. Crabbe stood in front of the stairs, blocking her way.

Malfoy and Goyle walked up behind her. "Oh really? Stay out of your way? I don't think so. I have to hinder a _Mudlover_ as much as possible. In fact, I think I'll tell Potter what you're up to." Malfoy smirked again, triumphant, and watched her face carefully for the rise of fear.

If it came, she never showed it.

Maria walked past Crabbe and started up the stairs. "Be my guest. What would it accomplish? He doesn't trust you, I already told him you don't like me, and his _Mudblood_ friend will believe me. Potter would ignore it. You've been outmanuevered before you even thought of a plan!" She turned and gave her own smirk before walking through the door.

Malfoy was left standing at the bottom of the stairs, trying to figure out how to get back at her for all this humiliation. One more thing to add to his revenge.

* * *

Maria shut the door behind her with a soft click. The other girls had, miracuosly, already fallen asleep. She lowered herself to her knees and started sobbing silently.

Just like the good old days at Hogwarts, before she had to worry about immediately being discovered.

_I have no friends, not a soul at school to talk too, no loving family to come home to. And now I have a jerk who will kill me if he slips a word to Harry._ She shook with the force of her caged sorrow, fear, and pure loneliness.

"What could I have done to deserve this? Just tell me and I'll fix it." The whisper barely touched Maria ears before it dissolved into the quiet darkness around her. She lay down on her bed. She thought about her first year, with all the innocents crowding to know the rest. And her, knowing to much for someone so young. She thought about every following year, secluded for her own safetly. Life was all about survival. She lived daily with the threat of discovery, andhad plenty of silent nights to ponder her murderous heritage. And she had every moment to observe the human circles forming around her, to examine the flow of friend's socialization. Examine, not experience. Her soul was alone, a solid wall following her and keeping her from anyone else. Even when she tried to make friends, her manner scared them off. No one knew her pain, and when they saw it in her eyes they couldn't understand.

_Harry had the same pain, when I saw him on the train_. At this thought, she cried harder. Harry could understand her if she showed him the real her, the girl who shed the emotionles shell when no one watched. And Hermione, she had a trust Maria had never seen before. They could be her friends.

If she was anyone else.

As it was, these were the people she must stay farthest from. Harry was her worst threat, and Hermione had the brains to figure her out.

By the time Maria fell asleep, even the dry spots on her pillow tasted of salt.

**Mornan: God, I'm sorry everyone. So deppresing, but this is Maria... Lonely, fearfull and sad. Like the first chapter. She's just been too busy to feel this stuff. But you had to see...**

**Maria: Shut up... why? Do you have to remind me what I feel like? Do you have to tell everyone what I live through?**

**Mornan: Wow, now I'm even deppressed. Well, hope you liked it even if it was deppresing.**

**Katara: sobs**

**Mornan: Oh yah... man, this ruins the mood. fumbles at knots**

**Katara: Thanks... listen, don't worry about it. And Maria... good luck.**

**Maria: Thanks. Listen, I have to leave. Goodbye.**

**Mornan: Maria, can you forgive me?**

**Maria: Of course... I know you'll make things alright. Smiles sadly**

**Mornan:This is my most deppresing chapter. I'm sure it will be, even when I'm done with the whole story. Well, I feel sorry for my empathic readers. See you next chpater.**


	13. All Talk

**Disclaimer: Mornan does not own any of the original Harry Potter characters, settings or plots.**

**Maria: That was unusually bland.**

**Mornan: That's because I nearly quit the fic. Why? Because someone pointed out problems I didn't know how to fix. And then I figured it out: I'm 14, not that good a writer, and I don't have to write it like J.K. Rowling herself would. I'll fix the things that I want to/can, and maybe add a side plot or two, but Maria Riddle is staying Riddle; and no, Harry's not going to notice. For a while. I made Draco a complete idiot, I can make the Trio a tad blonde. So there, ha! Anything I don't want to change will stay the same.**

**Maria: Hold on, you almost stopped the story?**

**Mornan: Yah. Anyway, if you're thinking I should have updated quicker, keep in mind I was trying to figure out how to fix problems that were way over my head. If there's holes in the connection to the books, oh well; I'm not perfect. Maybe when I'm like, 50, I'll come back at rewrite this fic and it will be like the 7th book. But not now. It's a fanfiction, dang it! Note: This is not a flame-type thing against the author of the review; thanks for the help. It just scared me for a while.**

**P.S. What's AU? And what the heck is Angst? I know I should know... but I don't. Oh and there's LOTS of dialogue in this chapter.**

**Chapter 12: All Talk**

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were sitting in the common room, leaning back against the armchairs. The windows were tinted red from the first rays of morning light. The trio had been there for at least an hour, puzzling over the mysterious diary and equally mysterious Maria.

"There's only who knows for sure. When it comes to both our problems."

Ron snorted. "Yah, You-Know-Who's kid and Maria."

Harry, however, looked both surprised and pleased. "No, Ron. Malfoy. If he dislikes Maria so much, there must be something he knows about her. And he was the one I got the diary from. He knows who owns it."

"Of course! Why didn't I think of that?" Ron looked so happy at the discovery, Hermione couldn't answer his question. Instead, she giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing Ron. Anyway. We know who can tell us, but we also know that he won't. So, right now our real problem is figuring out how to get him to tell us."

"Well," Ron looked excited. "He fell for the Polyjuice potion 2nd Year, maybe we should do that!"

Harry shook his head. "It would be suspicious if Crabbe and Goyle started asking about Maria, and maybe even if we just asked about the diary. Aside from that, I don't think he'd fall for it now. None of us are 12 years old anymore."

"Hmm, good point. Maybe we could get some of that stuff... what's it called, Veritsilum?"

"Ron!" Hermione sat bolt upright. "First of all, it's called Veritaserum, and second of all we can't do that! If we used a truth potion on him, he could tell someone afterwards! We could be expelled!"

"You're right Hermione." Ron collapsed back into his chair. "Well, how are we going to get him to talk?"

"We'll figure something out, Ron. But in the meantime, there's someone else who might know. But it'll be harder to get her to talk than Malfoy."

Hermione nodded. "Maria. She knows something about the diary. I think the best thing to crack her is to go along with the her. She's trying to be our friend, for some reason. Keep an eye out, but loosen up, guys. If she thinks it's safe, she might slip up on her little performance."

"Oh. So that's why you were being nice to her."

"Yes, Ron. Now you get it."

* * *

In the Slytherin Common Room, Malfoy was plotting as well. "Well, boys. I can't think of anything. She won't fall for our usual tricks. The only thing we can do is mess up her plan to get her diary. Any ideas?"

"Uh..."

"I wasn't asking you, Goyle! Honestly... alright, I think I've got it. Spreading rumors to the school at large won't work. But if we can get Potter to stay away from her, she'll fail. So, what can we tell Potter that will make him stay away from her, even if it's coming from me?"

"Dunno."

"Crabbe! I'm trying to think, will you shut up! You two are no help." Malfoy paced for a while, then smirked. "I've got it."

* * *

Maria was already sitting at the Griffindor table when Harry, Ron and Hermione came down from breakfast. She didn't seem to mind the dirty looks coming from every student at the table.

"Hey, guys! Breakfast is really good today!"

"Yah, thanks to the toil of a bunch of innocent house elves."

"Oh, c'mon Hermione! Don't start with that Spew thing again!"

"It's S.P.E.W. Ron, and thank you for reminding me! Maria, I head an organization that's trying to free house elves. Want to join?"

"Sure, I'll sign up after classes. Have you ever been down in the kitchens, though? Nothing should have to be a slave but they would be insulted if you tried to help. Strange things."

"I know. I've been trying to convince them, but they won't listen."

"Well, if you want to convince them, you have to get them to believe it would be better for their work. For example, you could say that clothes would make them more pleasing to look at when people came for snacks. Stuff like that. They won't listen if you talk about rights."

"Wow! I never thought of that!"

"Looks like you have a new advocate for House Elves' rights, Hermione." Harry wore a half smile, suppressing his amusement. Maria was a convincing actor. His old Muggle schools would have loved to have her in their school plays.

"Maybe." Maria smirked, and Ron made a face.

"Oh, don't do that! It makes you look like Malfoy!" Maria immediately stopped.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner! I've been looking like a git and no one told me!" Everyone laughed, while Harry and Hermione noted the coldness in Maria's eyes.

* * *

During Charms, the Slytherin 7th years were paired with the Gryffindor 7th years. Malfoy made it a point to sit close to Harry.  
"Hey, Potter! Over here, Scarhead!"

Harry glanced briefly at Draco. "What do you want, Malfoy?"

Malfoy smirked. Again. "You're friends with that Riddle girl, right?"

Harry was surprised. Was it going to be hard to get Malfoy to talk after all? "Yeh. Why?"

"She's a Death Eater. She's trying to kill you."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "That's interesting, Malfoy. But if she was, you wouldn't tell me."

"Oh really? I hate you Potter, but I hate her more. If you know, she fails. If she fails, she'll die."

"And then you die for telling."

"Only if someone knows I did."

"Sorry Malfoy. I don't know what you're trying to do, but it's not a very believable story. Why would she kill me now? Why not last year, or the year before? Better luck next time, ferret."

Malfoy shrugged it off. Plan B. "Fine. Excuse me for trying to keep a Slytherin from dating a Gryffindor."

"What? Malfoy, I don't know what's gotten into you, but you're full of stories today aren't you."

"I'm serious. She was swearing up in down in the common room last year that you were the hottest boy in school. Naturally I was completely disgusted."

"Oh really? Is that why you hate her so much?"

"Yah."

The bell rang, and Professor Flitwick started the lesson, but Harry wasn't paying attention. He was trying to figure out the believability of the second story. If it was true, then Maria probably knew nothing of the diary and was harmless. If it wasn't, then Malfoy was trying desperately to get Harry away from her. Since he hated Maria so much, it probably meant that he was trying to stop her from completing whatever she was trying to do. And that Malfoy didn't want Harry to know what she was really doing.  
The deatheater story was too major to cover up a crush. Something was seriously wrong.

* * *

By lunch, Harry had decided that the crush story was not correct. 

"Hey, Maria. You'll never guess what Malfoy told me during charms."

Maria forced herself to loosen up. It might not be what she thought... "What? That he admits his inferiority? Hallelujah!"

Harry laughed. "No, he said that you were a Death Eater trying to kill me. And when I didn't buy that, he tried to convince me that you had a crush on me!"

"Really? Weirdo. You know that's not true."

Hermione spoke up while piling food on her plate. "Actually, we don't. There's one way to find out. A truth potion." Hermione immediately burst out laughing, and the boys followed.

Using a Veritaserum to find out what was going on. More of a chance with her than with Malfoy. Maybe.

Maria pouted. "You guys trust me that little? You're so mean!" Under the cover of a new wave of laughs, Maria made a note to watch what she ate and drank. If she was under Verutaserum, who knew what she might tell. "Hey guys, when's the first Hogsmead visit?"

Hermione looked surprise. "You know, everything is topsy turvy this year. It's next Saturday, and we just got back from summer Vacation!"

Maria nodded. "Weird. Oh well, the sooner the better! I can't wait to go to Hogsmead!"

* * *

After the Trio had finished their homework, they started discussing their newest leads. "Well, first of all, if Malfoy is trying so hard to stop the plan he might tell us what it is. But we can't be sure that he'll tell the truth, or even that he'll tell us at all. Hermione, you mentioned Veritaserum. You said we couldn't use it. Why the change of mind?"

"Well, it'll take a while; but if you found yourself under a truth potion, and someone started asking you questions, when would you be more suspicious: if the person was a friend, or an enemy? Malfoy would know it was us. And he'd tell for sure. But we don't know that about Maria. We'll have to find out more, but it's still an option."

"Yah. But it'll take time. I hope we have it."

"Oh, come on, Harry! You're acting like we're trying to stop doomsday!"

"We might be."

Ron rolled his eyes."Alright. So what do we do in the meantime?"

"Think of a plan. Veritaserum is probably pretty obvious. If you tried to lie and you couldn't, you'd know something was up. So if someone started asking you questions then, you'd probably figure out what was going on. So, once she's had the Potion, how do we make it so our questions don't point us out?"

Hermione grinned. "Ask them often. If we ask something every other day, and act like we're kidding, then if we ask while she can't lie then she'll just be upset at our timing. She couldn't say it was us for sure. And we could always make it look like Malfoy did it. She would believe that."

"Maybe. Like I said, we'll see."

"You mean like I said?"

"Guys. If she's just putting on a show, then there's one fault in the plan: She has to actually think we're her friends. No one is more untrusting than the untrustworthy. or something like that. Anyway, she probably doesn't trust us."

Hermione sighed. "You're right Ron. This is going to be tricky."

**Erm. Short chapter, all dialogue. Well, mostly dialogue. But that's all that's happening for now. They'll do stuff next chapter. I think. I'm sorry, I'm sorta at a dead point right now. I can't think of what should happen next.**

**  
Maria: I should succeed in getting my diary back.**

**  
Mornan: They'd know it was you. You realize that, right?**

**  
Maria: This is going to be a long story.**

**  
Mornan: Yah. I should replace the Harry Potter stuff and make a book out of this. As it is, it might end up at small-novel-length. Oh boy.**

**  
Maria: Start writing better, this chapter sucked. R'n'R**

**  
Mornan: Speaking of which, here's the real reason I need reviews. I am hopelessly blonde. If you review, i get an email that reminds me that my story exists. Then, if I have an idea for the next chapter, I'll write. If not, well who knows. But If I get an email reminding me, the chapter will be sooner than otherwise. If I get NO reviews, I'll write when I remember. Which might be next week. or sometime in the month after next. Get it? My apologies.**


	14. Truth and Freedom

**Disclaimer: C'mon, would J.K. Rowling change everything Mornan has? No. So Mornan's not J. K. Rowling. Which means she doesn't own Harry Potter.**

**Mornan: True dat.**

**Maria?!?**

**Mornan: Nevermind... Oh, about my flood of new stories (which is coming, if it has not already happened): Sometimes, i have no idea for this story. Or for a different stories. And me writing other stories doesn't mean that this one will be updated any less. I've already proved that I can not update ANYTHING for months. All these different stories will help me remember that fanfiction exists.**

**Chapter 13: Truth and Freedom**

The shadows wrapped around the corridor, casting a gloomy spell over it. The suits of armor were gathering dust, and they creaked when they moved. Hermione frowned at a particularly dusty helmet.

"Hogwarts has changed so much..."

Maria looked behind her. "Yah. The less-used corridors seem desolate... though, even the grand hall gives off the wrong vibe."

"I guess that losing a headmaster like that..." Harry shook his head. "Well, it just makes sense to me."

Maria nodded. "Well, I think we all need sweets to cheer us up; we're getting close to the kitchen." Maria fingered the badge on her robe. "By the way, nice badge Hermione."

"Thanks. You know, S.P.E.W. stands for the Society for the Protection of Elvin Wellfare. In other words, we have to try to give them all of their rights. Hey, Ron, Harry where are your badges?"

The two boys shifted uneasily. "Um, must of gotten lost over the summer. You know, my house is sorta messy..."

"Yah. And the Dursleys probably threw mine away. Sorry, Hermione."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Well I guess I'll have to get you new ones."

Harry sighed. "Yah, thanks Hermione. Look, there's the fruit bowl!" Harry ran up and tickled the pear, and as usual it giggled and revealed the hidden handle. Harry pulled the picture away from the wall and entered the kitchen.

"Harry Potter, sir!" Dobby quickly ran to the door, giving a deep bow once he reached Harry. "It is so very good to see you again, sir! May I get you anything?"

Dobby was wearing a toy cowboy hat, a orange knit sweater, and a pair of boxer shorts. "Um, just tea, thank you Dobby." Harry was always slightly nervous at the house elves' incredible obedience.

Maria had to supress a smile when she came in and sat down at one of the tables. "I'd like some tea also, please. And some sugar cookies, if it's not too much trouble."

Dobby jumped slightly when he noticed Maria. "Um, yes, of course Miss!" He looked back up at Harry.

"Her name is Maria. She's our new friend." Hermione came down into the kitchen, frowning at the house elves who were still wearing towel 'togas'.

Dobby grinned widely. "Any friend of Harry Potter is a friend of mine!"

"Don't trust her too much Dobby." Harry watched Maria carefully, making sure she didnt hear their whispered conversation.

Maria was busying herself with the tea and cookies that had been brought to her promtly by the other elves. Ron was similarly occupied, with a small Pecan Pie.

"Oy, 'Arry! Youf goh to try thish, itsh delisus!" Ron had crammed as much pie into his mouth as physically posible, it was a wonder that he could speak at all.

"No thanks, Ron. Not hungry." _Not anymore, at least. _Harry sat down, a good distance from Ron, and sipped at his tea. Ron obviously liked that pie...

Hermione sat by Maria, glanced at the elves again, and looked at the tea sitting in front of her friend with distaste. "How can you drink that? That's two ounces of slave labor!"

Maria only smiled. "Well, no point in not enjoying myself while I'm here. They loved making it, anyway. It's part of the reason you're having no luck convincing them to be free."

Hermione shool her head. "I never understood that. So they like working, okay. But why not work like free people?"

Maria thought a moment before answering. "It's sort of like a religion. If you tell someone that part of their religion is wrong, they won't listen even if they could live better without that part. House elves seeing being set free as a badge of shame. Clothes mean they're bad servants, and getting paid is an insult. It will take more than telling them they're wrong to convince them."

Hermione stared, head spinning as realization crept over. She was trying to change their culture, just by telling them to change. She never thought of it that way!

Maria noticed, and smiled. "Don't worry about it. Few people are able to understand an entire society at a glance. Just change your tactic."

"Just like you said at breakfast. Convince them that my way is better. But what can we tell them that they'll believe?"

"I don't know. House elves are stubborn. You should get something to eat. But watch them make it, and decide if they really need to be free. You might be suprised."

After Hermione left the table, one of the house elves came up to Maria, offering a teapot. However, when she reached for it, the elf took a step back.

"You is a Slytherin, Miss?" The creature looked thuroughly annoyed.

"Um, yes I am. Why do you care?"

The elf backed up a few more steps. "You is here with Griffindors!" It shook it's head.

"I am, but I have my reasons. I asked you why you cared."

The elf scowled, with as much vehement scorn as Draco Malfoy. "You is a disgrace to Slytherin. A traitor!"

Then Maria remembered that some elves had had previous Masters before Hogwarts. "You really believe in Slytherin superiority, don't you?"

The elf nodded shortly.

Mariaa leaned toward it. "They have my diary. I want it back, but I don't want them to know it's mine. That's the _only_ reason I'm anywhere near them. So don't say I'm a traitor."

The elf stopped short, then grinned evily. "That is very sneaky, Miss.If there is anything Genrick can do..."

Maria held up one hand, signalling that he stop. "I'll let you know. In the meantime, don't tell _anyone _what I'm up to. Not even Slytherins."

"Yes, Miss."

Meanwhile, Harry called Dobby over to him.

"Yes, Harry Potter" The elf looked happy to obey. Harry was suprised that he put such big stock on being free.

"Dobby." Harry voice was barely more than a whisper. "That girl I brought, Maria, know something. I dont know what, and I want to find out. We don't want to use Veritaserum, so we need another option. Can you think of anything?"

Dobby looked suprised. "Have you tried the Room of Requirement, Sir?"

Harry shook his head, finding it hard to believe he hadnt already thought of that. "No, I haven't. Thanks Dobby."

"It is my pleasure, Mr. Harry Potter." Then Hermione called Dobby, and he ran off to see what she wanted.

"That's perfect..." Harry grinned slightly, looking up at the girl chatting with another house elf. Maria was talking way to quietly.

"Dobby, I need you to do something for me." Hermione looked wearily at Maria.

"Yes, Miss?"

"Do you see that house elf Maria is talking to?"

Dobby turned to where she was poitning and frowned. "Genrik? He is a very strange house elf, Miss."

"I want you to keep track of him. If he does anything strange, I want to know."

"Yes Miss."

* * *

A while later, both Maria and Hermione had brightened considerably. The were animately talking about the problems with house elf servitude, and ways to fix it.

"I'm not entirely sure what will happen to the school if they all get payed though. Can you imagine paying such a large staff?"

Hermione looked furious. "That's no reason not to let them free!"

"Calm down, Hermione. I was just thinking. I never said I meant anything by it. Anyway, so how are we going to convince the house elves? They think being free is horrible. We have to convince them that freedom is what they want."

"I've tried." Hermione slumped, frowning. "They don't listen."

"Well, why don't they? What is it they don't like?"

"I don't know! That's the problem! They just get mad."

Maria stared at the elves busily cooking, then suddenly straigthened. "Um, excuse me?"

A house elf immediately rushed over. "Yes Miss?"

"I want to ask you a question... my friend and I have an arguement."

"Yes, Miss."

"What would you think if someone wanted to set you free?"

The elf stared dumbly for a moment. Then, she raised her hands deffensively as if facing a wild animal. She couldn't have looked more horrified if someone was holding a gun to her head. "I... I would be very upset Miss!"

"Why?"

The elf pasued a moment. "Well... it would mean I was fired, and i couldn't work anymore. And I would've done something wrong."

"What if you could still work? If you didn't do anything wrong, the person just wanted you to have payment and clothes?"

The elf looked confused. "I... I don't know Miss. I don't think I could accept payment for my work, Miss."

"Why not?"

"Well..." The elf shook her head, confused.

"Sorry to bother you. Thank you very much."

The elf glanced up, sensing she was dismissed, and quickly scurried off.

Hermione stared, dumbstruck. "You mean... they don't have any good reason?"

Maria tried to be soothing. "The idea is completely foreign to them. They'd have no idea what to do with it."

Hermione looked up, determined. "Then we'll have to fix that."

"Oy, 'Mione! Maria! Let's go!" Ron still had pie crumbs on his face, but otherwise he seemed ready to leave.

Maria sighed, speaking softly to Hermione. "Not this visit, though."

* * *

Later on that night, when Maria had left and his friends were in the common room, Harry snuck off. He wound down passageways, finally ending up on one end of a very special hallway.

He breathed deeply. _I need a way to get the truth from people. I need a way to get the truth..."_ He walked slowly down the hall. A door appeared, and he quickly went into it.

The Room of Requirement.

He was in a library of sorts, with a corner filled with potions ingredients and tools. He browsed the shelves, and noted the titles.

_Spells that answet questions. The complete guide to a proper Truth Serum._ The list continued.

One title caught his eye. _The varitation of Veritaserum._

He picked up the book, browsing the Contents.

_Erasing the truth... _No.

_Airborne Truth... _No.

Wait... _Amnesiac Potion._

He flipped over to that chapter. It explained that the potion would make it so that the recipent didn't remember asking questions. Harry picked up the book and rushed back into the hallway.

**Sakura Neko-Chan 13): FINALLY! Wow, I started this chappie as Mornan... and ended as Saku-Chan. You know, I stopped writing it about halfway through... and never came back until today. But, my new HP story Layers of Hate made me remember this fic. I decided to finish my poor, incomplete chapter.**

**Maria: High time.**

**Saku-Chan: Ohh, Maria! I missed you! (glomps her)**

**Maria: OW! (falls over) Not so hard. You really know how to build momentum.**

**Saku-Chan: Physics! Momentum is mass times speed... momentum cannot be destroyed, only transfered... since I ran into you, but couldn't just stop... the momentum made you fall over...**

**Maria: I don't need a physics lesson.**

**Saku-Chan: Right! Now, I'm very sorry about not updating. I turned 15 since I last updated. Oh well. If you still remember me... review! I will appreciate any loyal readers who come back to continue reading!**


End file.
